The Force Unleashed LS
by Darth Raven
Summary: A new version of my orignal story but some of chapters have moved to other sections. A more detailed reationship of galen and juno with added charcters from other games as well charcters of my own.


The Force Unleashed LS

Chapter 1: The Meeting of the Apprentice and the Pilot

While working on The Rouge Shadow a small female Noghri came out of the ship sniffed and growled at Juno. Juno looked at her and responded "Well hello there I am the new pilot."

"Masters new pilot got ya. Me Nyrobi Khim'bar. Me go place and find things master can't. You different than other pilots. Who offspring in pilot's room" she responded.

"Well nice meet you. Nyrobi. Well that is uninteresting enough to hear. This is my droid Q7 and they are my children." Juno responded as Nyrobi ran back in the ship.

Juno went back to work or least she tried to but she was uninterrupted by a female Jawa and a male Geonosian. 'Will I ever get finish my work' Juno thought. The Jawa looked at Juno with curiosity and said in the Jawa Trade Language "I am Thrup and this is Tweek he understands basic but can't speak it. and don't worry about your offspring they will be fine with us."

"Okay well nice to meet you two. That's good news I could use a break from them and I am sure Q7 could as well" Juno responded as she watched the two head back into the ship and 'Now finally I can work' just as she got finished she heard sound of strange weapons clashing each other. The one with the blue one was an older man but the with red weapon was around her age and was handsome at that. Watching the young man fight was very exciting. He was very at great fighting it seemed. She watched as the young man used the force then plunge his strange weapon into older man's chest reveling a strange droid. The droid speaks "Ah master another duel!"

"PROXY. You did catch me by surprise I haven't fought the training program in years. I thought you erased it." Starkiller jokingly answered.

"I hoped using an old training would catch you off guard and finally kill you. I'm sorry I failed you again." Proxy responded.

"I'm sure you'll keep trying." Starkiller said as he walk to the rouge shadow.

"Yeah but do me favor don't ambush me anytime soon" Starkiller said when approached the Rouge Shadow and saw Juno working on the his ship and grabbed Proxy and whispered "Proxy who is that"

"Yes why we are whispering" Proxy responded.

"Shh" Starkiller said as he grabbed Proxy.

"Ah your new pilot has finally arrived, Master Accessing Imperial records" Proxy said as he changed to Juno and continued in her voice "Captain Juno Eclipse, Born on Corulag where she became the youngest student ever accepted in the Imperial Academy Decorated combat pilot with over one hundred combat missions and commanding Officer during the Bombing of Callos. Hand picked by Lord Vader to Command his Black Eight Squadron, Later resigned to a top secret mission."

"Is there a Psychological profile in there too" a slightly irritated Juno commented.

Starkiller and Proxy both looked at her and as Proxy changed back into himself and Answered "Actually yes but it is restricted. Oh master I can tell you she's going to be Impossible to reprogram."

Starkiller smiled a bit and asked "Do you know why you are here?"

"Yes My orders are clear. I am to keep your ship running and fly you wherever you need to go" Juno answered as she crossed her arms.

"Did Vader tell you he killed our last pilot?" Starkiller said very seriously.

"No. But I can only assume that he gave lord Vader a good reason to do so. I will not" Juno answered kind of playfully.

"Lets hope so I'm sick of training new pilots what have you done to my ship?" Starkiller answered a bit playfully as they headed toward the Rouge Shadow.

"I've taken the liberty of up guarding The Rouge Shadow's Sensor Array. Now you'll be able to spy on any suspect ships within an entire system. You are one of Vader's spies?" Juno curiously answered.

"You don't anything about my missions except where I'm going. Now I need a jump to Nar Shaddaa. Can you handle that" Starkiller responded seriously.

"Of course" Juno responded as she headed on the ship.

Starkiller was irritated of to deal with another new pilot and irrated with how she responded but he couldn't get mad at her for strange reason he didn't quite understand he never felt these feelings before. Well save loved he had for his brothers and adopted wookiee sister but this seem different. Just before they went to cockpit Starkiller lead her to the a room where a female wookiee and three young men that were same age as her sisters except one was year older than her youngest sister. Starkiller explained to Juno "These boys are my brothers. The twins are Zack and Mack and youngest one is Kento. The wookiee is my adopted sister Chowbecca. You are to look out them and take care of them while I'm on my missions. Is that clear" Starkiller explained.

"Yes its clear" Juno answered as she was suddenly reminded of home and her own three sisters and yes she even started to miss her father.

"Good and you four are to follow her orders while I'm on my missions. Do I make myself clear?" Starkiller said to his siblings.

"Yes sir we shall obey her in your absence" Chowie answered.

"Okay we will bro" both the twins said at once.

"Whatever" responded a bit of a rebellious Kento.

After being introduced to Starkiller siblings she went into the cockpit to program the coordinates to Nar Shaddaa. Meanwhile while she doing that a furious Starkiller was furious at his youngest brother for his comment when had introduced Juno his new pilot. Zack, Mack, and Chowie left room knowing that Kento was going to get punished severely from mouthing off to their bro. A curious Chowie wandered into cockpit to get closer look at Juno the new pilot.

"Hello there you must be the wookiee girl" Juno curiously said as she heard screams coming from the room where she had just met Star killer's siblings.

"Hi don't worry about Ken this happens all time with new pilots. Ken is closest to our bro. Well my adopted bro. My parents where killed when I was little I think and I was raised by Kento Sr. that's Twins Starkiller and Kento Jr's father until he was killed our bros master or I guess you could call him our adopted father but he doesn't like us addressing him as such. He mostly keeps Starkiller by his side and leaves him to care us it has been that way since I can remember. I don't really remember much about home or where we came from" Chowie answered.

Juno smiled as listened to the wookiee's life story and of course Starkiller which whom she was totally turned on by. I mean why heck not he was around her age handsome and seem sweet in his own kind of way.


End file.
